


Простейший счет

by WR900_by_United_Federation



Category: One Piece
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, M/M, Other, Out of Character, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation
Summary: Коби пригласили на танцы в городскую ратушу. Он особый гость, его все ждут. Но есть одно незначительные "но": капитан Коби не умеет танцевать. И если для остальных это не имеет значения, то для него очень важно знать простейший вальсовый счёт, если тебя позвали на танцы. Тренировки со стулом мало чего дали, поэтому он обращается за помощью к капитан-лейтенанту. Уж он сможет за три дня сделать из Коби лучшего танцора!
Relationships: Coby & Helmeppo (One Piece), Coby/Helmeppo (One Piece)
Kudos: 1





	Простейший счет

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является частью серии под названием "Колли и Гончая". Читать работы серии можно в любом порядке, но все же желательнее в порядке поступления. Список работ появится, когда их наберётся больше пяти.

\- Всё балету учишься? - усмехнувшись, спросил Хельмеппо, увидев друга со стулом в руках. Тот криво улыбнулся и поставил предмет мебели на пол.

\- Если бы. Я и классический вальс освоить не могу, а ты про балет.

\- Что там осваивать? – Хельмеппо прошёлся по комнате плавным шагом, - Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, он не меняется. Твоё дело на партнёра смотреть и за руку его держать.

\- Только если ты партнерША. – уныло уточнил Коби, вспоминая лекции Богарта.

Два года назад их учитель вдруг решил, что солдату надо не только уметь драться и знать Устав, но и хорошо танцевать. Чтобы люди видели в молодых дозорных не простых солдафонов, а цивилизованных людей, знающих этикет и умеющих произвести благоприятное впечатление на дам. Поэтому, помимо жёстких тренировок с Гарпом, ребят ещё и учили простому вальсовому шагу.

\- Ну да, партнёршам всегда проще, - согласился капитан-лейтенант и снова усмехнулся, - Ты и в паре с Богартом смотрелся нелепо, а со стулом это вообще смех. С чего это ты вдруг решил его пригласить?

Вместо ответа Коби указал на листовку на столе: «Танцы в городской ратуше» в честь свадьбы дочери мэра. А рядом с листовкой лежало персональное приглашение.

\- Меня позвали, как особого гостя.

\- В ратушу? – у Хельмеппо расширились глаза. Самое роскошное здание города, просто смотреть на него означало получить эстетическое удовольствие, - Это же здорово, поздравляю!

\- Нет, это не здорово! – в отчаянии воскликнул капитан, показывая другу листовку, - Ты не видишь, что это?

\- Эм… листовка, - не понял Хельмеппо.

\- Это танцы! – Коби уже хотелось настучать ему по голове этим листиком. – Ты знаешь, как я хорош в танцах!

\- Да брось, нормально у тебя все с танцами! – капитан смерил Хельмеппо недоверчивым взглядом. Капитан-лейтенант в ответ непонимающе опустил голову. Да, в Маринфорде во время уроков у Коби не очень хорошо получалось, потому что он боялся оттоптать партнёру ноги, но прошло уже два года. И за это время он выучился контролировать тело в совершенстве.

\- Ты в этом так уверен? – процедил Коби холодно.

\- Ну… ты уже не неловкий ребёнок, - уже с меньшей уверенностью кивнул Хельмеппо, - а вальсовый шаг чуть ли не самый простой. Это же не Дресс Роза, где тебе бы пришлось танцевать фламенко.

\- Вальсовый шаг сложный, - Коби с тоской посмотрел на своего недавнего партнёра. Но стул был безмолвен. – Я даже со стулом путаюсь в счёте, а уж с человеком собьюсь окончательно. А если меня пригласит жена мэра? А если я оттопчу ей ноги?

\- Так пригласи её сам, - сказал Хельмеппо, помня слова Богарта, что мужчины должны приглашать женщин на танец, а не наоборот. Иначе, какой же ты мужчина?

\- Ты смеёшься?!

\- Нет! Подошёл, пригласил, провел по кругу, ушёл довольный! Простая схема, сколько раз проходили!

\- Но мы проходили это вдвоём с тобой!

\- А с партнершей будет даже приятней!

Коби был прав. Они ни разу не учились вальсу с представителями прекрасного пола. Все медсестры отказывались, ссылаясь на дела, а солдаты-девушки предпочитали смотреть и смеяться. Сколько Богарт не уговаривал, угрожал, стыдил, девушки не хотели, чтобы по их ногам проходились юнги-неумехи. Поэтому ребят ставили в пару друг с другом. И у Хельмеппо получалось гораздо лучше, чем у Коби, несмотря на то, что ему хотелось учиться именно с девушками. Тогда Хельмеппо часто кичился этим, а Коби шутил, что, мол, у него просто ноги длиннее, вот у него и получается лучше. Тогда они были детьми. А сейчас очевидно, что дело не в длине ног, а в разнице подходов.

\- Легко тебе говорить, - Коби беззлобно пнул стул ногой, - Ты-то умеешь танцевать.

\- Да чего там уметь.

Хельмеппо забрал у него несчастного деревянного партнёра и лихо прошёл с ним по кругу, чётко следуя счету. На мгновение Коби засмотрелся: когда они только учились, ему всегда было приятно смотреть, как Хельмеппо-сан танцует. Движения всегда были плавными и выверенными. Он будто всю жизнь занимался одним лишь вальсом. Вот и сейчас, когда Хельмеппо из халтурщика-юнги вырос в бравого капитан-лейтенанта, смотреть на него было одно удовольствие. Жаль, стул не может рассказать о той эйфории, которую он испытывает, пока его так профессионально проносят. Это тебе не с безногим капитаном пытаться сохранить себя в целости. В груди Коби что-то ёкнуло. А когда Хельмеппо в развороте поставил стул так, что тот не издал ни звука, у капитана перехватило дух.

– Благодарю за прекрасный танец, госпожа, - поклонился он стулу и Коби пожалел, что после такого стул не поклонился ему в ответ. – Видишь, не сложнее рукопашки.

\- Рукопашка проще, - опомнившись, возразил Коби, – Там счёт определяешь ты сам.

\- Богарт же говорил, что уметь драться мало. – хвастливо заметил Хельмеппо. Раз уж у него не выходило быть образцовым солдатом, то быть хорошим танцором удавалось гораздо проще. Там ведь и делать ничего не надо, только считать и следить, чтоб партнёрша не споткнулась.

\- Ну раз ты такой умный, может, потренируешь меня перед вечером? – внезапно оживился Коби.

\- Чего? – не понял капитан-лейтенант.

\- До танцев ещё три дня, научишь меня правильно считать и переставлять ноги? Тогда я не буду волноваться, что моя пара пострадает.

\- Но я так-то не похож на партнершу, они двигаются по-другому, - Хельмеппо начал медленно отходить к выходу, - Найди себе какую-нибудь медсестричку и тренируйся с ней, уверен, кто-то согласится.

\- Но я не хочу с медсестрами, я хочу с тобой! – громко выпалил капитан. Хельмеппо удивился, так что Коби быстро добавил, - Ты хоть и будешь ругать меня за неправильный счёт, но я хотя бы буду знать, как именно ты это сделаешь. А учиться с незнакомой девушкой все равно, что ходить по минному полю!

\- Такой известной личности, как тебе, нужно лучше сходиться с людьми, - пробормотал капитан-лейтенант, понимая, что отвертеться уже не получится. Если Коби вбил себе что-то в голову, переубеждать бесполезно.

\- Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! – Коби сделал щенячьи глаза. Хельмеппо проигнорировал этот взгляд и молча вышел из комнаты.

Коби снова почувствовал себя одиноким. Да, ему не хотелось учиться с незнакомыми людьми, и что? Нужно было тренироваться танцевать именно с девушкой, так почему ему хотелось танцевать со своим другом? На этот вопрос Коби не мог ответить. В последнее время он стал смотреть на Хельмеппо совершенно другими глазами. Он не понимал, почему, но он стал испытывать к нему чувство, которое не похоже на обыкновенную дружбу. Хельмеппо-сан всегда был рядом, поддерживал и успокаивал. Он даже решил учиться медицине и сам обрабатывал раны Коби (разумеется, под присмотром доктора). Причиной освоить медицинскую профессию был не капитан, но Коби было приятно, что за ним ухаживает его друг. А теперь его друг предлагает танцевать с какими-то незнакомцами. И это справедливо! Он на все сто процентов прав! Но Коби не хотел незнакомцев. Он хотел Хельмеппо.

\- Снимай накидку, она будет мешать. – капитан резко развернулся: сзади него стоял капитан-лейтенант со звуковой ракушей в руках.

\- Ты меня научишь? – оживился Коби.

\- Да, - кивнул капитан-лейтенант, указывая себе за спину. Там переминались с ноги на ногу несколько молоденьких девочек, - Я нашёл музыку и привёл девчонок из женского крыла. Их было несложно уговорить. Они поработают твоими партнёрами.

\- Ты привёл жертв? – настроение капитана сразу упало. Вот что угодно Хельмеппо сделает, лишь бы к нему не прикасались. – Я же их искалечу.

\- Не искалечишь, я прослежу, - успокоил Хельмеппо, пропуская в комнату девочек.

\- Ой, капитан вблизи ещё симпатичнее! – девушки тут же окружили Коби со всех сторон, - А вы правда не умеете танцевать? А сколько вам лет? А вы откуда? А давайте учиться вместе!

\- Предупреждаю, я могу случайно оставить без ног, - вяло отозвался капитан, пока девушки забрасывали его различными вопросами. Он в надежде посмотрел на Хельмеппо. Тот лишь ободряюще понял большие пальцы вверх.

\- Ну, девочки, давайте начнём, - капитан-лейтенант призвал к тишине, - Кто хочет первый?

Девушки наперебой закричали «Я, я!», поднимая руки, как отличники в школе. Хельмеппо выбрал ту, которую считал более симпатичной (кажется, её звали Линой), и поставил её рядом с Коби. На то, чтобы капитан нормально взял её за талию и чтобы они взялись за руки, не краснев, как малолетки, ушло минут пятнадцать. «Самое сложное позади, дело за малым», - подумал капитан-лейтенант и включил музыку.

\- А теперь, капитан Коби, мы с Линой покажем, как нужно вести партнёра. Лина, прошу!

\- А… - девушка посмотрела на капитана, потом на Хельмеппо, - А как? – Хельмеппо завис.

\- А ты не знаешь?

\- Нет, я не умею танцевать, - Лина опустила глаза, понимая, что сейчас будет разнос.

\- Я прямым текстом попросил: «Кто умеет танцевать, все за мной», какого лешего ты поперлась сюда, будучи неумёхой?!

Лина не поднимала глаз. Остальные девочки прижалась к стене и старались не дышать. Капитан-лейтенант Хельмеппо действительно пришёл к ним в казарму с просьбой помочь. Только формулировка была немного другой: «Так, девчонки, молодому симпатичному капитану Коби нужно помочь научиться вальсировать! Кто умеет танцевать, все за мной!» Последнее предложение они уже не слушали, им хотелось рассмотреть капитана Коби поближе. Они же не знали, что ему и правда нужна помощь…

Капитан-лейтенант выглядел разозленным. Казалось, что если он сейчас снимет очки, то сожжет всех в этой комнате. Коби понял, что девушек надо спасать, им ещё на благо мирных жителей служить.

\- Давайте попробуем. Хельмеппо-сан, мы не подведём!

\- Да! – воскликнул девушки, прячась Коби за спину, - Простите нас, капитан-лейтенант, мы будем стараться!

Хельмеппо смерил их взглядом профессионального учителя. Но потом все же сменил гнев на милость. Но, как он выяснил за ближайший час, зря. Лина, Амарант, Элис, Изабель, Донни, Милли, - ни одна из этих девушек не знала, как танцевать вальс. Половина их них не знала даже банального вальсового счета! Он чувствовал, что такими темпами снова останется без голоса, а это очень неприятно. Поэтому спустя ещё час он просто злобно уставился в стену, не произнося ни слова. Горе-ученицы прятались за Коби и старались не смотреть на Хельмеппо. Они просто хотели посмотреть на красивого капитана, а их заманили в смертельную ловушку. Они не оправдали ожиданий и им было за это стыдно. Если об этом узнает их командир, то позор будет несмываем. Коби тихо вывел девушек за дверь, извинился за сегодняшний вечер и отправил спать. Он ни в чем их не винил, они же не танцоры. Они солдаты, которым нужно защищать людей. Коби также не винил Хельмеппо-сана. Он просто хотел помочь. Он же не виноват, что Коби безногий-кривоногий.

Капитан зашёл в комнату. Хельмеппо по-прежнему смотрел в стену и тяжело дышал. По его напряжённой спине было видно, что он все ещё разозлен. Коби подошёл к работающей ракуше и выключил её.

\- Прости, - сказал он максимально тихо, - Я плохой ученик.

\- Девчонки, - проговорил капитан-лейтенант, - Им гражданских защищать, а они об одних мальчиках думают. Попросил помочь, называется. Тупик.

\- Они не при чем, - Коби попытался оправдать девушек, он ведь тогда тоже думал о мальчиках, а не о гражданских. О мальчике. – Они не танцоры, но солдаты из них получатся прекрасные.

\- Никогда не думал, что признаю правоту Богарта, - Хельмеппо его, будто, не слушал, - Хочешь сделать красиво, сделай все сам.

Капитан-лейтенант резко развернулся на каблуках и промаршировал к ракуше. Затем включил её и некоторое время слушал музыку, что-то обдумывая. Он дождался конца мелодии и протянул Коби руку.

\- Позвольте вас пригласить на танец, мой капитан.

Сердце Коби скакнуло быстрее, чем агент СР9 во время Soru. Он взял друга за руку и тот вывел его на середину комнаты.

\- Руку мне на талию, - терпеливо скомандовал Хельмеппо.

\- Хорошо, - Коби послушно положил ладонь.

\- Не туда! – Капитан-лейтенант вскрикнул. Коби отдернул пальцы. Похоже, там ему было больно, - Пониже. Теперь другую руку в сторону, смотреть на партнёра, а не под ноги.

Всё это Хельмеппо повторял за этот вечер в различных вариациях бесчисленное количество раз. Но когда они остались вдвоём, Коби внимал каждому слову друга. Не отвлекал ни шёпот девочек-дозорных, ни умильные взгляды, ни крики. Сейчас были только Коби и Хельмеппо. Только они. Капитан-лейтенант терпеливо считал вслух, но от этого Коби лишь сильнее хотелось смотреть под ноги, чтобы не сбиться. Разумом он понимал, какой ритм нужно вышагивать, но его тело не желало исполнять его команды.

\- Подними голову. – капитан послушался. – Вот так. Твоя партнерша должна видеть твои глаза, а не макушку. И сделай лицо попроще.

Указания раздавались ещё минут тридцать. За это время Коби уже слегка разобрался со счётом и не смотрел в пол так часто. А затем и вовсе перестал, прижавшись к Хельмеппо, как к самому лучшему кавалеру. Коби выучил мелодию наизусть, поэтому шёл уже на автопилоте, наслаждаясь стуком сердца своего друга. Последние такты он позволил капитан-лейтенанту вести его. Хельмеппо не возражал. А когда мелодия закончилась, Коби случайно споткнулся и чуть не упал. Хельмеппо вовремя его подхватил.

\- Хотел бы я сказать, что ты все испортил, - иронично произнёс капитан-лейтенант.

\- Прости! – кинулся извиняться Коби, - Я отвлёкся, я забыл!

\- Да ничего ты не испортил! – Хельмеппо его перебил, - Когда будешь танцевать с девушкой, после такого па можешь лихо приземлиться на её грудь. А она помягче моей.

\- А… ну да, - кисло кивнул Коби, - А ты падал на девичью грудь?

\- Падал несколько раз. Все были намеренными.

\- И как?

\- Визги, крики, пощечины, - просто ответил капитан-лейтенант, - Но ты другой случай, тебя девушки за это приласкают.

\- Не думаю. – Коби отвёл глаза. Капитан-лейтенант испортил всю романтичность момента своими разговорами про женскую грудь.

\- Устал? – Хельмеппо сменил тему.

\- Устал. Никогда не думал, что простой вальс может так измотать.

\- Мы угрохали на него весь вечер, так что это неудивительно. А сейчас я отдыхать, - Капитан-лейтенант заботливо погладил его по спине и пошёл доставать из шкафа пижаму, - Продолжим завтра. И завтра вести будешь ты.

\- Хуже идеи не придумаешь, - улыбнулся Коби. Хельмеппо вытащил из ящика комода сигареты и взял одну.

\- А ты не думай. Спокойной ночи. – после чего его друг вышел во двор.

Хоть вечер и выдался крайне курьёзным, Коби был счастлив. Пусть Хельмеппо и не признал, что они, в итоге, вернулись к тому, с чего начали, тренируясь вдвоём, но он все же помог капитану, а не бросил это дело после провала с девушками. Коби повезло, что у него есть такой друг. Точнее, даже больше, чем друг. Капитан переоделся, расстелил кровать, затем умыкнул из раскрытого блока пару сигарет себе в карман. Потом он взял в руки ракушу, включил и лёг, положив её рядом со своим ухом, представляя, как танцует вместе с Хельмеппо-саном под её мелодию.

Последующие три дня они тренировались каждый вечер. Коби-таки настоял, чтобы девушки из женского отряда тоже учились, а у Хельмеппо просто не осталось выбора. Девочки были в восторге. Их командир Елена не возражала, даже отругала подопечных за враньё и велела учиться прилежно. Она не была танцовщицей но обладала прекрасным чувством ритма, поэтому Хельмеппо счёл логичным поставить её к Коби в пару, а сам прохлопывал счёт, стоя в стороне. Ученицы Елены также не остались без своей минуты славы, каждая смогла пройти с капитаном хотя бы по одному кругу. Коби вежливо благодарил их за каждый танец, тайно бесясь, что Хельмеппо-сан не хочет вставать вместе с ним. Но винить Коби мог только себя, сам же предложил научить и девушек. Хельмеппо вообще ни с кем не становился. Он объяснял свое нежелание тем, что тренер не танцует. Хотя, скорее всего, он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то трогал его за спину или талию, или плечи, да вообще за что угодно. А горе-ученицы из никудышных недотёп постепенно начали становиться все более изящными леди. У Амарант и Донни даже заметили талант к танцевальному искусству.

Когда время торжественного вечера в ратуше подошло, Елена пожелала Коби удачи, а девушки по очереди его обняли, поблагодарив за чудесные уроки. «Хельмеппо-сана надо благодарить, дурочки», - думал Коби, обнимая их в ответ. Капитан-лейтенанта тогда с ними не было, он ушёл курить.

\- Захотите культурно провести время с моими девочками – только скажите, - с материнской заботой Елена потрепала капитана по голове и скомандовала, - Отряд, марш по комнатам, завтра подъем с восходом солнца!

Девушки послушно отдали честь, в последний раз улыбнулись Коби и разбежались. А Елена отвела капитана в сторону и заговорила тише:

\- Ты точно справишься? В ратуше будет полно народа.

\- Не уверен, - честно признался Коби, - Это приглашение мне с самого начала не понравилось, я не очень люблю такие сборища.

\- Можешь не объяснять, сама все знаю. Парад лицемерия, ярмарка тщеславия. Пригласили только тебя? Капитан-лейтенанта нет?

\- Только меня. И мне неловко. Но я уже…

\- Конечно, - Елена раздражённо махнула рукой, - Кто ж на парад хвастовства калеку приглашать будет.

\- Хельмеппо-сан не калека, - строго возразил Коби.

\- Вот не надо мне! – ещё строже возразила женщина, - Общалась я с жертвами Алистера, все калеки, хоть и храбрятся. Тебе бы в одно мгновение жизнь испоганили, я бы посмотрела, остался бы ты со здоровой головой!

\- Извините, - капитан опустил голову.

\- Извиняю. – Елена понизила тон, - Мне неприятно, что о жертвах доктора Алистера не хотят говорить. Бедняги и без того не в ладу с собой, а из них ещё и стеклянных делают.

\- Зачем вы это говорите? – капитан хотел заткнуть её хоть чем-то, лишь бы она перестала издеваться.

\- Затем, - женщина положила руку Коби на плечо, - Что капитан-лейтенанту повезло, что у него такой друг.

\- Это не так, - Коби попытался убрать с себя её ладонь, но Елена не послушалась, - Это случилось из-за меня и…

\- Ты давай себя не накручивай почём зря, - перебила его женщина, - Ни в чем ты не виноват, совсем наоборот. Просто послушай! – она неожиданно громко рявкнула, - Я видела, как он вёл себя, пока учил тебя танцам. Он совершенно спокойно мог стоять в стороне и смеяться, пока ты учился бы со стулом. Но он нашёл и музыку и девочек, чтобы помочь тебе. Думаю, ему это было в удовольствие.

\- Вы хотите сказать, что он старался ради меня?

\- А ради кого, ради меня, дурилка? Думаю, для него это способ отвлечься от собственных душевных проблем. Поэтому, - Елена похлопала Коби по голове, - Ты приглядывай за ним и не оставляй одного. О таком капитане, как ты, он не мог и мечтать.

\- С…пасибо, - неуверенно проговорил Коби. Женщина одобрительно кивнула, затем пожелала хорошего вечера и ушла к своим подопечным.

Капитан зашёл к себе и тоскливо огляделся. Разговор с Еленой выбил его из колеи. Обычно все стараются обходить стороной инцидент с доктором Алистером, а она не стала. Коби исполнит её просьбу, хоть она могла и не просить: Хельмеппо-сан больше не будет один. Больше Коби такого не допустит.

***

\- Ненавижу галстуки, - Хельмеппо уже минут десять пытался завязать злосчастный предмет одежды у друга на шее, - А без него ты никак не сможешь?

\- Галстук добавляет строгости, - придушенно прохрипел Коби, стараясь не дышать.

\- Зачесанные волосы тоже добавляют, ты все равно со шваброй на голове идёшь.

\- От зачесанных волос голова болит, а там нужно будет долго находиться. Я хочу одеться удобно.

\- Ну ты хоть повязку на что-то поприличнее смени, - наконец, у Хельмеппо получилось завязать красивый узел. Он даже не придушил капитана, - Там все-таки важные люди соберутся.

\- Я туда не красоваться иду, - Коби посмотрелся в зеркало: белый костюм, белый галстук и чёрная рубашка. Ярко-зелёная повязка и правда сильно выделялась, но идти он собирался именно в ней, - Меня больше беспокоят эти танцы. В голове чистый лист, не могу вспомнить ни одного движения.

\- Просто расслабься и слушай музыку. Тело само все вспомнит, - Хельмеппо ещё раз оглядел капитана и дал зелёный свет, - Красавец. Без невесты не возвращайся. Если сможешь украсть кусок торта, буду очень благодарен.

\- И ещё кое что, - Коби протянул ему листовку. Хельмеппо взял её и тоскливо взвыл. Это было приглашение на его имя, - Я поговорил с мэром и он разрешил взять с собой напарника. И не надо на меня так смотреть! Я не хочу быть там один! А ты приглядишь, чтобы я не оттоптал ноги во время танцев и не сказанул лишнего. Когда ты в последний раз был в ратуше?

\- Никогда, и я прекрасно прожил бы и без этого! Там же будет столько народа, я терпеть не могу толпу!

\- Но это будет крайне богатая и влиятельная толпа, - настаивал Коби, - А после танцев будет фуршет в саду. Не каждый день удаётся поесть дорогущей еды за бесплатно, - Хельмеппо задумался.

\- Ну да.

\- Я не заставляю тебя танцевать и участвовать в беседах. Просто стой и смотри, чтобы я не оставил никого инвалидом, - Коби снова сделал щенячьи глаза, - Пожалуйста, я один натворю глупостей.

\- Как будто ты их когда-нибудь творил, - пробормотал Хельмеппо, но мысль о халявных бутербродах с икрой уже занимала большую часть мозга, - Ладно, но вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей я не буду.

\- Спасибо, обещаю, я буду самым лучшим танцором! – после чего Коби дождался, пока его друг переоденется в парадное, подхватил его под руку и они вместе пошли в ратушу.

И там Хельмеппо пришлось провести весь вечер, не отходя от Коби и считая ему на ухо, пока тот пытался не сбиться. В итоге их попросили пройти круг вдвоём под умильный скулеж толпы. Пока Хельмеппо мысленно перечислял все возможные казни, которым он подвергнет инициаторов, Коби был на седьмом небе. Он танцевал в здании ратуши с лучшим другом на глазах у кучи народа. Все видели, что они вдвоём. Что они принадлежат друг другу. Хельмеппо-сан только его и он никому его не отдаст. И не позволит не единой душе забрать у него его друга. Друга или даже больше.


End file.
